Shocking Turn of Events
by noisemaker
Summary: For all you who feel that the Season Seven finalle ended to soon. Some events that transpire after the camera stoped rolling.


Shocking Turn of Events  
  
I can't remember the name of the last episode of the Season Seven, but this is a Gap-Filler for it. Give me a few days and between me and Brownie we will have our Season Eight story line up.   
  
Disclaimer: Oki, so I own nothing. As much as I would love to own Dave or Luka, unfortunately I don't. Everything will be returned once I am done with this story.   
  
Spoilers: Oh yeah, many many many.  
  
Previously on ER:   
*I don't want to be your friend Abby. ~Carter  
*I am a doctor and I am a lesbian, Robert. ~Weaver  
*A shooting at a foster care center. ~paramedic  
  
  
Mark pushed the gurney out of the elevator on the surgery floor. And flagged down Benton, who came over to help get him surgery. "Mark, what happened?"  
  
"He crashed is the elevator. I started the paddles, but..." replied Mark.  
  
Benton grabbed the gurney and runs into the OR. "I got it from here. Go home Mark."  
  
Mark took the stairs back to the ER, trying to avoid the elevators at all costs. He signed off on the patients that he had, and went to the lounge. Malucci was sitting on the couch in his short sleeve scrub top {note: oh so cute}. Mark went to his locker and grabbed his stuff, pretending not to see him. "You outta here, Dr. Greene?" asked Dave.  
  
"Yeah. See you in a few days." he replied as he left the lounge.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mark unlocked the back door (the front door was nailed shut because of earlier that afternoon). He entered the kitchen and called out for Elizabeth. Hearing no response he started searching the rooms, a little worried. Not finding her in any of the rooms downstairs, he ran up the stairs to start searching them. He saw her asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery. He placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"Mark??!" said Elizabeth, still half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Elizabeth," he replied. "Come on, why don't you go sleep somewhere a little more comfortable." He helped her up and they went into their bedroom. He fell across the bed, and Elizabeth sat down next to him.  
  
"You look like hell." she said. "What happened today?"  
  
"It was nothing, really." he replied.  
  
"Mark, when I come home to find that the police have broken down our door, it can hardly be nothing. What happened?"  
  
He sat up and faced her, trying to explain everything to her without going into too many horrible details. "Remember the kid, Ben, I treated last week, the one we took into protective services?" Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Well his father went nuts because we took his son away. He went into a foster care center with a gun, and started shooting. He went after everyone who was even remotely connected to taking his son away." Mark paused trying to figure out what to say to her next. "He then found our address and was starting here... I got so scared when no one answered the phone. We sent a squad over the check everything out."  
  
She went over and gave him a comforting hug. "Ohh, Mark."  
  
Mark paused before returning the grasp. He had a look of disappointment, regret, and confusion on his face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haleh, Chuni, Lydia, Randi, and Chen were standing around the admit desk discussing the gossip of the hospital. "Oh that's old news," Haleh replied to something Chuni had said. "Do you girls want to hear the latest?"  
  
They all stopped what they were doing to listen to to the latest gossip that Haleh had for them. "It turns out that Weaver's gay." They all stood with their mouths slightly open in shock.  
  
"Oh, come on." said Chen. "You can't be serious. It's Weaver."  
  
"I got this straight form Romano's secretary," continued Haleh. "I had lunch with her and she over heard Weaver yelling at him. She said she head Weaver say something about 'I am female and I am a lesbian.' I swear I don't lie."  
  
"Hey guys you know that this means don't you?" asked Chuni. They all shook their heads, unsure of what Chuni was hinting at. "It's about time for another pool..."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Abby stood on the roof staring out at the city. She had been thinking about the conversation she had had with Carter earlier that day.   
  
Luka opened the door to the roof, and seeing Abby standing on the other side, went over to her. He put his arms around her, gaining her attention. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Abby stood in silence for a minute, not wanting to bring up the conversation again. "It's nothing really," she replied. "Can we just go home?"   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Weaver sat in the empty train car, and stared out the window as the city passed by. About five stops later she gathered up her purse and her crutch and got off. She walked down the stairs and down the street. She stopped outside of Kim's house and sees her sitting in the upstairs window, obviously very upset. She looked up at Kim and motioned as a question to go inside. "Not now," Kim mouthed in reply and turned away from the window. Weaver stood on the sidewalk staring up at the now empty window for a few moments. She then gathered up her strength and walked back to the EL station. 


End file.
